


Fight

by anythingpastorpresent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e14 Trial and Error, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have an argument amidst the drama of season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

To say Sam and Dean have never had their own rooms would be an understatement. They've been living out of each other's pockets their entire lives, and while Sam doesn't mind, it is kind of nice to have his own space. 

If, you know, he could actually sleep in it. 

Dean's particularly fond of his memory foam, though. Specifically, pounding Sam into it. 

And while it's nice to feel new, clean sheets on his face while his brother fucks his ass like there's no tomorrow (Dean actually bought fucking fabric softener, of all things), Sam needs to see Dean's face, needs to know that this is real. 

So when Dean pauses his thrusting, leaning down to breathe at that sensitive spot behind Sam's ear and nibble at his earlobe, Sam takes the opportunity to pull away from Dean just far enough to turn over beneath him. He uses Dean's surprise to press their lips together, breathing deeply and evenly, trying to slow his racing heart. 

"Dean," Sam says, and that one word encompasses more than Sam will ever be able to express. He cups Dean's face in his hands, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. Where they belong. Where he belongs. 

"Such a girl, Sammy," Dean huffs, but his cock finds Sam's hole just as his hands find Sam's hair, threading his fingers through it. Sam keens when Dean's fully seated, breathes hard and quick. 

They don't usually talk much when they fuck, but the words come out anyway. "I love you," Sam whispers. Dean can be a big boy and deal with it. Sam needs to find some way to express his feelings for Dean, because they've been boiling beneath the surface for some time now and Sam feels like he could explode at any moment unless he gets them out, embeds them into Dean's head. 

Dean grunts and closes his eyes, pulling out. He thrusts back in, hard enough to jolt Sam up the bed. "Then you should have let me kill the hellhound, Sam. I told you to stay inside." 

Sam lifts his hips, giving Dean more leverage to hit his sweet spot. "You would have died!" It comes out much more breathy than Sam intends it, the spike of white hot pleasure from Dean hitting his prostate nearly causing him to forget what it is they're even talking about. 

"Well now you might die, Sammy! I can't lose you again." Dean thrusts angrily, and Sam can't tell if the heat he feels inside is pleasure or pain, if it even matters. 

He growls, locking his legs around Dean's waist, pressing his heels against Dean's back and preventing him from pulling out. "You don't get it, do you, Dean?" His brother opens his eyes, green narrowing. "All this talk of wanting me to have this perfect, storybook life-that's fine, I want that too. You know I do. But you need to understand something." He clenches his muscles around Dean, satisfied when it forces a whine out of his brother. "That perfect ending? It's only perfect because you're in it. So stop trying to convince yourself that I can be happy without you, because that's not how it works." He glares stubbornly at Dean, waiting for a response. 

"I-I don't know what you want me to say, Sammy." 

Sam growls again. "Damn it, Dean! Say you'll fight! Say you'll fight, for us, for yourself, for anything! But not just for me." He sighs defeatedly, leaning his head back against the pillows, arms going to hang loosely around Dean's neck. "This can't be just about me," he says to the ceiling. 

Sam looks up when he feels Dean's chin on his chest. "If that's what you want." Sam sighs again and closes his eyes. 

"Sammy." He doesn't open his eyes. "Sammy look at me." He feels a hand on his face, thumb stroking gently over cheek. Dean's face is inches from his when he finally does look. "Remember when I sold my soul?" 

"Are you fucking-" 

"Shh." Dean's finger is warm against his lip, still slightly sticky from when he'd prepped Sam with it earlier. No, not prepped-teased; Dean is a toppy bastard. "I know you think I did it out of the goodness of my heart, but-but you could be in heaven right now, Sam. With Jess, and Mom, and you could be happy, with none of this...this hell around us. I shouldn't have brought you back. We both know all the damage it's caused but-I couldn't go on without you. Sammy, I couldn't live without you, and I still can't. When I brought you back-I didn't do it for you, not completely. I did it for me." 

Dean shifts then, and Sam moans as the movement causes Dean's cock to scrape across his prostate. He squeezes Dean's waist with his legs, and Dean starts thrusting again. 

"I mean-what I'm trying to say-" Puff of breathe against Sam's cheek. "You know I'll fight, Sam, you know I will. For both of us." He leans down to suckle on one of Sam's nipples for a moment, and when he pulls back, his lips are puffy and pink. "I didn't think I could have the happy ending I wanted but-but you believe in me, and you know I've always believed in you. So." The thrusts get harder and faster.

Sam doesn't want this to end. Could lie here for hours, listening to Dean's moans and pants alone, but Dean's driving into him relentlessly, and it's too much, too much, too much and he's coming and he's so full and never leave me, Dean, never, stay inside me forever... 

When he comes down from his high, Dean is just letting go, and Sam holds him through it, shushes his cries. Dean pants into Sam's chest when it's over, but he doesn't pull out. 

"Of course I'd never leave you, Sammy," and oh. There's a brief stroke of callused hand over muscular chest, right over Sam's tattoo, his heart, and Dean speaks again. "You know I'll always fight for you, don't you Sam? And when Sam nods, Dean smiles. "Good, because I know you'll fight for me too." 

And they leave it at that.


End file.
